New
by elizalaugh5
Summary: First fanfic, I don't own anything, BTWS its a Quil and Claire story, Quil begins to realize his feelings for clarie, but will he hold them back? its a typical love story not too much drama, but still has a plot. rated M for me being paranoid.


I watch from the window of the small house, that I share with Embry. I stare longingly at the empty sidewalk, as I wait. Wait for my princess to arrive, Claire. I am totally zoned out, only thinking about my Claire-bear. "Quil, Quil, QUIL!" I hear someone shout from behind me. I turn around to see my obnoxious roommate, laughing at my ADD-ness. " I have been calling your name for forever! I asked where are you going?" he said. "Oh, just to the beach with Claire." I replied simply. "Awww Quil's got a date!" he said in a mocking tone. Lately I had been getting some annoying comments from the pack, because now that Claire was 16, they all thought I would start to fall for her. I obviously didn't think that was true, I saw her 2 nights ago on her 16th birthday and I didn't feel anything different. " Shut the hell up," I replied, "you know I don't think like that about her." "Ahhh" he said as if he were the wisest man of earth, "you will." Just then there was a small knock on the door. I swung the door open to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her perfect straight long dark hair was resting on her olive skin, her green eyes were so beautiful, I almost got lost in them. She was wearing a pair of jean short shorts, which were probably too short for any dad to even dream of letting his daughter out the house in. She was wearing a dark green spaghetti strap top, and staring at me just as I was at her. "Ahem" we heard from behind us. "If you two lovebirds are done checking each other out…" his comment trailed as I growled at him in response. I look over to her, and she was blushing a deep red, and staring down at the ground like it was the most intriguing thing she had ever seen. Embry began to chuckle, and I walked out the door heading towards my car. I opened up the passenger seat for her, and watched as she stepped into the car. I walked around to the other side of the car and started up the engine. The radio immediately popped on, and I smiled as I realized it was her favorite song. She smiled too, and then began to softly sing. Her singing eventually grew louder and louder, until she singing as loud as she could. I stared at her awe. She was the most amazing creature I had ever seen. She noticed my starring and immediately stopped singing. "No, don't stop," I said. The rest of the car ride to First Beach was spent in silence. We pulled up to the beach, and I walked around to the other side of the car to open the door for her. She walked out of the car, and we silently walked to the beach. She took her cover up off revealing a small black string bikini. I was shocked. She looked so grown up in that one moment. I began to notice that she had a fairly large... chest. Something I had never noticed before. It was is I wasn't in control of myself as I walked close to her, both of our breathing hitched as we got closer and closer. It was when our lips were about to meet that I snapped out of it. I ran.

Claires P.O.V

He was going to kiss me. I was almost sure of it. Our lips were so close, I could feel the heat radiating off of his muscular tan skin. Then he stopped. Turned and ran. I watched as he ran away from me, with inhuman speed. It took a second for my brain to register what had happened, but when I did I completely broke down. I sat on the ground and sobbed. I don't know how long I sat there, just crying my heart out. It wasn't until I felt a warm pair of arms, wrap their arms around me, did I realize what had happened. "Claire?" asked Embry, Quil's best friend. "What's wrong?" "He h-hhe he ran." "What do you mean?" "He was about to kiss me" I mumbled so quietly I didn't expect him to hear me. "Then he just turned and ran." I began to break down again. He picked me up and carried me to Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily's house. " Claire honey what wrong?" she said with so much concern. Aunt Emily was like my mother, I lived with her, because my mom got remarried and moved away, I didn't want to leave Quil, so I decided to stay with Aunt Emily. " Quil, tried to kiss her, and then he turned and ran away, and she thinks she did something wrong." Embry explained for me. Uncle Sam, looked like he was about to explode, and he stormed out of the house. At that exact moment, Quil walked into the house, and I ran away crying. I couldn't face him. My aunt Emily followed me up the stairs telling me, that she wants to have a nice girl talk. "Honey, how do you feel about Quil?" she asked me in such a low voice it was hard to hear her. "I love him aunt Emily, and not like a friend like I should, but more, who I am kidding he will never fall for me. He probably thinks I am just another stupid teenager." I answered in an equally low voice, so the werewolf I loved wouldn't hear me with his super sonic hearing. She looked at me oddly for just a second, and then her face light up into a bright smile. Why was she smiling? Did she think this was funny? She then whispered me her plan, on how she thought Quil was sure to fall for me. I laughed when I heard it, thinking how it would never work. She insisted we try it just once, and I obliged.

Quil P.O.V

Clair went upstairs for a girl talk with Emily. I was tempted to go upstairs and listen but Embry dragged me down saying he wanted to have a man-to-man talk with me. "So you finally noticed huh?" he asked me with a huge smirk plastered across his face. "What are you talking about?" "Well you tried to kiss her, so I figured you probably noticed that are little Claire-bear is getting hot, like damn, did you see her chest." After that comment I tried to smack him, but epically missed. He began to laugh and so did I. His laughter died down, and I looked over to a speechless Embry, who was just starring at the staircase. "Wha-" My question was cut off when I saw Claire, in the shortest shorts I had ever seen, and a tight low-cut tank top to go with it.(ADD IN NEW THINGS MOVE) With just one look at her, I wanted to grab her and kiss her until the day we died. Emily and Claire began to laugh, and I noticed that we were just sitting here with our mouths hung open like star-struck idiots. I quickly closed my mouth, and looked over at Embry. At that moment Seth walked in the door, and wolf-whistled. "Wow Claire. You look hot." I began to growl, and Seth put his hands up defensively. "Whoa down puppy, just making a comment." I clamed down, and finally found the brains to say something to Claire. " You look great Claire, about earlier I am so-" I was cut-off by her sweet finger, making the quiet symbol on my mouth. "Don't worry", she whispered," its fine." And she walked away, with what looked like an extra sway with her hips. Damn, I thought she is trying to kill me.


End file.
